


Dairy Free

by Bushwah



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Breathplay, Bukkake, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Comeplay, Dehumanization, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape By Proxy, Slapping, Threats, Torture, Waterboarding, forced disordered eating, smart watches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: HYDRA agents get the Winter Soldier to waterboard Steve. With oat milk.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow & Original Male Character(s), Hydra Agents/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Hydra Agents/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Dairy Free

“Got milk?”

“Just the fake shit.” Rumlow closes the fridge in disgust. “I think it's made with oats.”

“I heard breathing milk hurts more than water,” Karl explains. “Oats, huh? Is it grainy? Bet that'd be worse.”

“Nah, they strain it,” Killian says. “It's thicker'n regular milk though. Be perfect for somebody like him.”

The HYDRA agents turn to Captain America, where the Asset is holding him down by the shoulders. The sedative Killian put in Cap's leg while the Asset was wrestling him down probably has more to do with his lack of resistance than the Asset's frankly brutal handling.

Steve's not the type of guy to go down after a little beating.

“Gimme the milk, I'm gonna...” Karl goes over to Steve and tries to grab his jaw. Steve snaps his teeth, barely missing Karl's fingers.

Rumlow snorts. “Well, that didn't work.”

“Get the Asset to do it,” Killian suggests, handing Karl the oat milk.

Karl scowls. “Asset,” he says.

The Winter Soldier looks up. He looks faintly confused. “Yes, sir.”

Karl sets the milk next to Cap's head. “Open his mouth and pour it in.”

“Not too fast,” Killian adds.

“Not too slow, either,” Rumlow clarifies. “We want him gagging. Think you can do that?”

The Asset nods, seeming distracted. Rumlow walks up to him and slaps him.

“Can you do that, Asset?” he asks, low and dangerous, and the Asset says, “Yes, sir.”

“Go on then,” Rumlow says with a negligent wave. Killian's watch vibrates, and he fumbles with it to make it stop, then disappears into the other room to get the next dose of sedative. Steve's in there, but he's not with it. HYDRA wants to keep him that way—and part of that is distracting him.

The Asset straddles Cap's chest and pries his mouth open with the metal hand. Cap stubbornly tries to keep it shut, but opens up quick enough when the Asset's other hand squeezes his nose.

The Asset obediently decants the oat milk from the gallon into Cap's mouth. He's lying on the ground, so he can't really spit it out; it flows out of his mouth to either side. The Asset continues, faster than Steve can process it but not fast enough that it's over. Tears come to Steve's eyes. Killian takes his cock out.

“Getting ahead of schedule, are we?” Rumlow asks.

“He's already drooling it. Just adding a little more.”

“Asset, stop,” Karl says, struck by inspiration. The Asset stops, leaving Steve shaking, just starting to be relieved. There's not much left; the Asset was going to have to stop anyway. “Splash it in his hair. Get some on his shirt too.”

“Oh yeah,” Killian says. “That's right. Bukkake him.”

“I didn't know you watched hentai,” Rumlow can't help but add.

“I don't. Shut up.”

Killian jerks it to the sight of the Asset still holding Steve's mouth open for no goddamn reason, just 'cause they told him to. Fuck, that's hot. He wants to see if he can hit the target.

His watch vibrates again.


End file.
